Kiss in a Bottle
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Fudou Bottle DRINK... Kazemaru Drunken Bottle ...


**Hello! It's a Fudou x Kazemaru fic!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own IE…_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **KISS IN A BOTTLE**

* * *

It the hottest day of the year and the whole Inazuma Japan was doing their usual training and practice. Every player is panting heavily and is so thirsty. Their throats are literally screaming for water.

"Boy, what a hot day!" Kazemaru complained.

"Stop complaining and keep running!" Fudou shouted as he ran past Kazemaru. But the bluenette said nothing in return. He knows that making a comeback on mohawk-boy would just be a waste of his time and breath so he just continued running after the soccer ball.

"Guys, break time!" Aki shouted out.

As every player stopped running and turned their heads to Aki's direction, they saw numerous water bottles. Their eyes literally sparkled in beauty as they ran to their managers, or the water bottles.

Each took a water bottle and drank to the last drop.

"AT LAST! WATER!" they all shouted out.

Each took another bottle and drank once more but one member was still dehydrated. Kazemaru needed more than just two water bottles but there's no more. He needed more water.

"WATER!" his throat cried out.

"Aki, aren't there anymore water? I'm still lacking…" said Kazemaru.

Aki just shook her head before answering, "I'm sorry, Kazemaru… We only prepared two water bottles for each player. We didn't think that one would need three…"

"Oh, no worries… But I sure hope one of them would -"

""OI! KAZEMARU! A voice called. "CATCH!"

As Kazemaru turned to the direction of the source, a water bottle came flying to his direction. He swiftly caught it in his hands. He just gave a somewhat confusing, questioning look at the one who threw the bottle.

"You've been running since this morning. And you're dehydrated. You need to fill up…" the owner of the bottle said as he turned his head and walked off.

Kazemaru smiled first before responding, "THANKS, FUDOU!"

"Heh… I know you do…"

The bottle wasn't light. It surely has water in it. And it looks like Fudou didn't really drink in that bottle.

Thinking that Fudou didn't really drink in the bottle in his hands, Kazemaru placed the opening in his mouth and drank up to the last drop.

"Ah~" that sound of refreshment from Kazemaru was a sign that he's ready for practice once more. He gave the bottle to Aki and told her to not throw it away. And Aki just nodded without asking why.

"BREAK TIME'S OVER! BACK TO PRACTICE!" Aki yelled once more.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!" Endou exclaimed as he ran back to his position and everyone else to their respective position and practice began.

During practice, Kazemaru couldn't completely focus. He's thinking about Fudou's _new_ attitude and the bottle given to him by the said guy.

 _'Fudou isn't the kind of person who is considerate to others… So why would he give his bottle to me just like that…?'_ Kazemaru thought. _'He wouldn't do that with no reason…'_

 _'But what could it be?'_

"OI KAZEMARU! You're slowing down! Focus, would ya?" Fudou shouted once more, making Kazemaru snap out of his thoughts.

"AH! Sorry…"

 _'Stop thinking about nonsense, Ichirouta!'_ Kazemaru mentally scolded himself then ran again to catch up to his teammates.

Practice went on…

A grin formed between Fusou's lips. "Hehe… it worked perfectly…" he said.

* * *

 ** _After practice…_**

Everyone is already fixing their things, getting ready to go home.

Kazemaru was the first to finish so he took his bag and said, "Bye guys… see ya all tomorrow…"

"Bye~" everyone else answered as Kazemaru exited the room.

"I'm off too" Fudou said then quickly got out of the room like he was in a hurry.

"Hey Endou…" Aki called out.

"What is it Aki?" Endou asked.

"You know what, Kazemaru's acting weird at practice… he's constantly slowing down in running and it looked like his mind is somewhere else…"

"Maybe he was just tired or is affected my today's heat… or maybe was still thirsty"

"Oh yeah, speaking of thirsty… during break, Kazemaru drank from the water bottle Fudou gave him…"

"Did you just say Kazemaru drank from the water bottle Fudou gave him?" Kidou jumped in. He sounded like he was surprised or something…

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with that?" Aki answered.

"Nothing… I was just surprised that Fudou was considerate on Kazemaru…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation…" with that, Kidou went back to arranging his things. But is still thinking of something… _'Fudou considerate on Kazemaru…? That's odd… He gave his bottle to Kazemaru… he wouldn't do something like that if he has nothing planned…'_

Kidou thought more…

 _'If the bottle was full, then Fudou might've drunk from it then poured water in it to make it look like it was full… then… OH NO! KAZEMARU DRANK FROM THE BOTTLE FUDOU JUST DRANK FROM!'_

That conclusion made Kidou stop from fixing his stuff. A certain red-head noticed this movement of his.

"What's wrong Kidou?" Hiroto suddenly asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking something, that's all…" Kidou answered.

"Is it related to Fudou and Kazemaru?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's pretty obvious…" Hiroto said in a whisper "… that Fudou's got a thing for Kazemaru…"

"Yap… you're right about that one…"

* * *

 ** _/With Kazemaru/_**

Kazemaru is currently walking home when a thought suddenly caught him.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm being followed?'_ he thought so he walked even faster.

"Heh… don't think that you're getting away from me…" the follower muttered as he walked even faster as he reached Kazemaru's back.

Kazemaru stopped walking then asked, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to"

"EH?!" as Kazemaru turned his head, there he saw… "FUDOU?! Why are you following me? Your house isn't this way for what I know…"

"I'm following you because I want you. After what you just did…"

"What do you mean by 'after what you just did'? What did I do to you?"

"Not to me… but to something…"

"What?"

 ** _/Back to the Club Room/_**

"AH! Aki, were missing one water bottle!" Haruna shouted.

 ** _/Back to the Fudou and Kazemaru/_**

Fudou pulled out a water bottle and held it in front of Kazemaru.

"What's this for?" Kazemaru asked with a questioning look.

"You drank from this bottle earlier…" Fudou informed.

"So…? I was thirsty… I needed water..."

"Didn't you even think of why it was still ful?"

"Nope…"

"Let me tell you something… I drank from this bottle, then poured water into this and gave it to you…"

"WHAT?!"

"Hehe... That was our first kiss…" Fudou teased. Kazemaru just blushed in realization.

 _'How could I fall for his joke? Who would only drink one bottle of water in a hot day? I was so stupid!'_

"Still, it wasn't a kiss! You hear me?! NOT. A. KISS!" Kazemaru shouted.

"It was a kiss…"

"Why would you even do that?! Was it just to fool around me? Just a joke pulled off?"

"Nope… I did it on purpose but not as a joke…"

"Y-you mean… NO! NO WAY!"

"Just accept that it was a kiss…"

"NO!"

"How about indirect kiss?"

"NO!"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

"N-No!"

"First kiss?"

"No…"

"Dreaming of having your first kiss?"

"I… don't know…"

"You don't need to know…" Fudou said then took a step closer to Kazemaru and gave him a kiss on the lips "… you just had it…"

Kazemaru just stood there, shocked on what just happened… Too shocked to notice that Fudou had already trapped him in a tight embrace and had kissed him once more. Still not aware of his surroundings, Fudou had already entered his mouth, exploring the new- found cavern.

 _'Wha- Why is he kissing me?'_ Kazemaru thought as he came back to his senses.

He tried struggling but Fudou just tightened the embrace. NO way out. Surprising that Kazemaru stopped struggling and fully melt into the kiss Fudou id giving him.

 _'He's relaxed…'_

Fudou separated from the kiss and stared at the other male. Another grin formed between his lips as he said, "You're mine now Kazemaru… I won't let anyone else have you… M|INE!"

With that, Fudou had tilted Kazemaru's head then bit his neck, roughly.

"A-AH! Fu-Fud-! " Kazemaru cried out. "Ah! F-!" befor Kazemaru could mention another word; Fusou had already covered his mouth with his hand. Now, all Kazmearu could do is close his eyes shut as Fudou continues to bite harder on the skin of the person he claims as his.l

"There. To let everyone know that you're already mine… All Mine…" he said finished his _biting_ then let go of Kazemaru who is currently blushing. He touched the portion of his neck Fudou just bit and it hurts!

"FUDOU! What was that for?" Kazemaru asked.

"When I kissed you, it was a sign that YOU ARE MINE… And to let everyone know that, that mark will do the talking for you…"

"Hmph! Whatever… I'm going home now" Kazemaru said then turned his head and started to walk away. He wasn't even making five steps when he was picked up from the ground and is now being carried by Fudou.

"Fudou! Put me down!" Kazemaru demanded.

"Not until you call me by my first name… Ichirouta" said Fudou.

"NO!"

"Do it…"

"Stop being so childish and put me down…" Kazemaru took a deep breath "Akio!"

And then, he was put down.

"Ichirouta, I love you…"

"I'm not going to answer that…"

"You don't need to say it back… you just called me by my first name… meaning YOU LOVE ME BACK…"

"Wha-"

"Can't deny anymore, Ichirouta…"

"URGH!"

 _'He's still annoying!'_ Kazemaru mentally complained.

"Be my boyfriend…" Fudou said in a serious tone.

Kazemaru looked straight at Fudou's eyes and he saw no joking… Fudou was serious… He smiled first before answering…

 _"I love you too, Fudou. And I would be glad to be your boyfriend…"_

"Good…"

And there, another kiss is shared by the two now lovers…

* * *

 **DONE! What do you guys think?**

 **Midori: Water Bottles? Seriously…?**

 **Me: Why? IT was the most practical object to be used for an indirect kiss… And it's the only thing I have in mind…**

 **Midori: =_="**

 **Me: Anyway… Reviews are really appreciated! Don't forget to drop one!**

 **BYE~~ See ya all on the next fic!**


End file.
